Petunia
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: ¿Sabes? Yo siempre estuve celoso de ti, Katniss. Porque aunque le cambiara el nombre esa pequeña florecilla siempre sería más tuya que mía.


_A última hora pero aquí está. Esta historia participa en el mini reto "Una pareja para… Prim" del foro "El Diente de León". Espero y les guste._

 **Petunia**

Cuando tenía catorce años, he iba al colegio en mi distrito natal, extranjeros llegaron por primera vez a nuestras tierras. Nos ordenaron que fuéramos amables, después de todo después de la epidemia el número de ciudadanos se había reducido considerablemente y tener a gente nueva aquí era una bendición.

Así que un día la señorita Sheyler nos anunció que habría estudiantes nuevos en nuestro curso. Y ahí estaba ella.

No la note al principio, aunque su cabello rubio resaltaba bastante frente al oscuro de sus compatriotas. Tampoco cuando fue su turno de presentarse y anuncio que era la hermana menor de la imagen de la revolución que acababa de estallar. Ni siquiera cuando la mandaron a sentarse solo dos lugares atrás de mí. No la note hasta que me la tope en la clínica.

— ¿Buscas algo Petunia?— le pregunte cuando la vi caminar por un pasillo como un conejillo desorientado.

— ¿Petunia?

Era totalmente consiente de que su verdadero nombre era otro sin embargo algo en su expresión me decía que no rechistaría.

—Si cariño. Ahora ¿Me dirás que andas buscando? Por qué si no me veré obligado a sacarte de aquí.

En realidad no tenía ningún puesto importante ahí y mucho menos el suficiente poder como para echarla. Pero yo tenía un uniforme de enfermero, ella no y con eso me bastaba.

—Mi madre, trabaja aquí— dice por fin—. Así que si me permites.

Intento pasar enfrente de mí pero yo la detuve con un brazo.

—No creo que sea muy considerado de tú parte que vengas a interrumpirla en medio de su trabajo. ¿O sí chiquilla?

Inflo los cachetes de una manera muy cómica y me miro de una forma que parecía estar indagando si hablaba enserio.

—Es importante.

—La vida de los pacientes es importante.

—La salud de mi hermana también lo es— no gritaba pero algo me decía que si presionaba un poco más lo haría.

—Creía que venías a ver a tú madre.

—Ella es la que me puede dar los resultados de los estudios que le realizaron ayer.

Podría haber seguido molestándola todavía un buen rato pero algo en el temblor de su voz me impidió hacerlo. Así que la ayude a encontrar a su madre que le dio una copia de los informes de los estudios de su hermana. Luego de eso la ayude a interpretarlos.

Y, por algún motivo, a partir de ese día no pude parar de hacerlo una y otra vez.

-0-0-0

— ¿Sabes? Que estrangules a tu pluma no va a hacer que los rescaten más rápido— le murmure muy cerca del oído cuando la vi mirando la pantalla de la clínica mientras "llenaba" el reporte de una anciana.

—Ya lo sé y no es eso. Confió en Gale y en todos ellos— aseguro aunque sus nudillos cada vez se ponían más blancos alrededor de la pluma.

— ¿Y entonces a que se debe ese repentino odio a los materiales de oficina?

Creo que fue en ese momento en que entendió a que me refería porque aflojo su agarre y sacudió un poco su mano.

—Es Katniss- se explica, siempre es Katniss—, suponía que ella sería la que iba a hablar para generar la distracción.

—Pero no lo es, ya viste que Finnick es el que está hablando— le recuerdo ya que ha sido ese vencedor el que ha acaparado la cámara desde el inicio.

—Y eso es lo que me preocupa. ¿Por qué lo pusieron a él y no a ella?

De primera instancia creo que se me ocurren varias respuestas a esa pregunta; empezando con que su hermanita nunca ha sido buena dando discursos, pero no creo que sea la mejor manera de mantenernos en gracia.

—Vamos, seguro que hay una muy buena razón para eso— comento apretándole la mejilla—. Tú no te preocupes demasiado ¿si, Petunia?

—No soy "Petunia"— alega rodando los ojos pero con una apenas perceptible sonrisa en la cara. Después de todo se había ganado el mote después de que no había rechistado la primera vez.

—Oh claro que si— canturreo y ella me da un suave golpe en las costillas.

-0-0-0-

 _"_ _Estamos en guerra. ¡¿Cómo pueden darnos clases cuando estamos en guerra?!"_

 _"_ _No se cómo eran las cosas en tú distrito minero, Petunia. Pero aquí en el 13 nos tomamos en serio la educación."_

Desde mi lugar la pude ver arrugar el papelito e intentar ignorarlo. Entiendo porque no quería estar ahí en verdad, y si bien tenía mucho que ver con la guerra tenía mucho más que ver con su hermana. Hay veces que hasta me dan ganas de recordarle que supuestamente ella es la menor.

 _"_ _Lo tuyo son puros celos"_ se había burlado en una ocasión, y aunque me enrabiara aceptarlo no podía negar que tuviese un poco de razón. Me era difícil concebir que una adolescente de trece años prefiriera pasar tiempo con su hermana que con su novio.

La clase termino tan solo unos minutos después y como si tuviera resortes en todo el cuerpo ella se paró y se dispuso a salir.

— ¿Ahora ya no me esperas?— le pregunte cuando logre alcanzarla en la puerta.

—Hoy le dirán a Katniss si sí va a ir a la guerra o no— alego caminando aún más rápido.

Por suerte para mi sus piernas eran bastante más cortas lo que hizo que lograra mantenerle el paso.

—Hoy hace un mes también se dio una respuesta muy importante ¿sabes?

Al inicio ignoro la pregunta, sin embargo poco a poco sus pasos se empezaron a hacer más lentos hasta que se quedó completamente quieta. Se puso ambas manos en la boca y volteo a verme culpable.

—Perdón, lo olvide por completo— dijo mientras un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas.

—No lo había notado— murmure sarcástico.

—Hoy tengo que estar con Katniss, pero te prometo que mañana seré toda tuya.

Puse los ojos en blanco pero la deje marcharse. No podía quejarme demasiado, después de todo a mí fue al que se le había ocurrido que podríamos tener una relación normal a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Me voltee y empecé a caminar en dirección contraria hacia mi habitación cuando de repente sus brazos rodean mi cuello y sentí sus delgados labios contra mi mejilla.

—Feliz cumple mes— susurro antes de volver a desaparecer.

-0-0-0-

— ¡Yo lo hago!— exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

La dirigente del escuadrón medico nos miró con fastidio.

—Solo queda una plaza, apúrense a decidir o enviaremos a alguien más.

Sus ojos azules se dirigieron inmediatamente a mí, suplicantes.

—Ni se te ocurra Petunia— la regañe—. No te dejare que vayas halla.

—Tengo el mismo entrenamiento que tú, soy perfectamente capaz de ir a estabilizar a unos niños capitolinos.

—No es seguro.

—Aquí tampoco es seguro.

Abrí la boca para refutar pero no supe que decir. Si bien era cierto que justo en el centro era donde se estaba llevando acabo toda la acción; nuestro "campamento" estaba peligrosamente cerca y también había altas posibilidades de que la dañaran ahí.

— ¡Tienen cinco segundos!—exclamo la mujer.

—Por favor, déjame probar que soy mejor que ellos.

—Está bien, pero ten cuidado, por favor Primrose Everdeen— le suplique.

Y aunque todo en mi gritaba que ese era un motivo estúpido la deje subirse a ese aerodeslizador. Nunca me perdonare por ello.

Ahora lo sabes Katniss, sabes todo lo que pase con tu hermana antes de ese funesto día. Si quieres, puedes jusgarme.


End file.
